In many hydrocarbon well applications, a well is drilled and a plug is used to at least temporarily seal off a portion of the wellbore. The plug may comprise a bridge plug or a frac plug used in fracturing operations. In general, the plug utilizes a rubber element to provide a seal against the surrounding well casing in combination with slips to secure the plug. To set the plug against the well casing, a setting tool is used to compress a rubber element and to cause slips to bite into the surrounding casing. A backup system is used to prevent extrusion of the rubber element and to maintain the integrity of the seal with respect to the well casing. However, the backup system and other elements of the plug can present a relatively complex assembly which is costly to manufacture and sometimes difficult to utilize in certain environments.